


body language

by PeachyJen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As it should be, Dirty Talk, Experienced top!Kaito, Fluff and Smut, Inexperienced bottom!Gonta, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Smut, brief praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJen/pseuds/PeachyJen
Summary: Kaito Momota is far from opposed to fucking someone beneath the stars, but this isn’t just any someone.





	body language

**Author's Note:**

> this had such a wholesome build-up that i almost felt bad ruining it with porn... almost.
> 
> anyway, i went all out for kaigonta, please enjoy ♡

**“There,”** Gonta says, pointing above his head.

It’s clear out tonight, so the sky makes for a proud display - its stars are plentiful, shining against the black canvas of night. The moon is big and bright, too, casting its light down on a pair of boys who don’t yet know how much they love one another.  
  
**“Where?”** Kaito asks, trying to figure out where Gonta is pointing.

It’s then that Gonta suddenly moves, pushing himself up from where he’s sitting to stand instead. As if that’ll help his cause, he points more excitedly at that one spot in the sky. **“There!”** he repeats, grinning. **“Does Momota-kun see it? Those stars right there look like the horn of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle!”**

Kaito can’t help cracking a smile, too. He’ll prefer to stay seated, leaning back on his hands, legs crossed. **“Yeah, yeah, I think so,”** he lies, just to humor Gonta. Frankly, he’s not sure what that species’ horn is supposed to look like, and there are just so many stars to look at that he can’t focus on one cluster.  He could do this all night, really. Sitting outside in the grass, admiring the stars with someone who appreciates them the same way he does, wondering if Gonta feels the same way about _him_ as he does.

Gonta eventually lowers his hand, still looking up and still standing. He doesn’t really have any reason to be standing now; he’s just as happy to be doing this with Kaito as Kaito is with him, not thinking much of what he’s doing. **“Is there anything else you see?”** he wonders.

 **“I dunno, you’re kind of in the way,”** Kaito responds, only teasing him. Gonta isn’t in the way at all, Kaito just wants him to sit down again.

 **“Oh! Sorry,”** Gonta is quick to apologize, feeling himself blush. There’s still a smile on his face, at least, as he sits back down beside the other.

 **“But, hey, I think I see Scorpius up there,”** Kaito starts again. **“Too bad Scorpio’s not my sign, though. It’s not yours either, huh?”**

Gonta shakes his head. **“No, Gonta’s is Aquarius. That one’s supposed to look like someone carrying water, right?”**

**“Hah, yeah, that’s right.”**

**“And yours is Aries, which looks like a ram!”**

**“You got it.”** Admittedly, Kaito doesn’t sound as enthused as Gonta does. He _is_ enjoying this, but there’s also more on his mind than this. Still, for now, he’s going to keep the conversation going - and in a way that encourages Gonta to do the talking. ** **“Y’know, being in the forest like that, you must’ve spent a lotta time doing this before, huh?”****

 **“Yes, I did!”** Gonta starts, and then proceeds to ramble. Not that he realizes it, but it’s exactly what Kaito wanted him to do. **“Gonta could just lay on his back, listen to the bugs sing, and watch the stars until he fell asleep. And Gonta’s forest family could help him point out all the constellations, until he started to learn them. There’s different ones that you can see depending on what time of year it is, you know, so it never got boring! ...Ah, but… You probably already knew that.”**

At this point, Kaito is looking at Gonta’s face rather than at the sky.

Hardly noticing this, Gonta just continues to talk. **“Gonta also learned how useful the stars are. Just by looking at them, you can tell if you’re close to or far from home, and if you really learn them, you can save yourself from getting lost. Very useful in the forest.”**

Almost as soon as Gonta pauses, Kaito follows up with a **“Hey.”  
** **  
**“Hm?”**** Gonta isn’t sure if he would’ve had more to say, but Kaito’s caught his attention now, anyway. He looks over and Kaito’s face is closer to his than he would've expected.

The SHSL Astronaut gets a moment’s view of that curious, bespectacled expression before he presses his lips right against Gonta’s, his head tilted at just the right angle.

Kaito Momota, master move-maker. Or so he thinks.

The kiss lasts all of a few seconds before Gonta seems to realize what’s happening, pulling his head back with a gasp. His face may be as red as his eyes as he stares dumbfoundedly at Kaito, at a loss for words.

 **“...Oh, uh…”** Kaito breaks the silence. Damn, he’s blushing too, but he’s trying not to let his confidence completely fall. **“Sorry, I guess you didn’t like that. Heh. No big deal.”** He brushes it off like it’s nothing, except it _is_ a big deal. Is Gonta so innocent that he didn’t get what that kiss implies? Or maybe he's just not into guys-

 **“Um…”** Gonta pipes up, interrupting Kaito’s thoughts. It’s still taking him a while to figure out what to say. He looks away, suddenly very aware of how quickly his heart is beating. **“No, it’s…just… Did Gonta do it right?"**

 **“...Do what right?”** Kaito asks.

Gonta looks at him again, swallowing. **“I-I’ve never kissed someone before! Did I do good?”**

 **“Oh.”** Kaito pauses after saying that, letting out a chuckle. He doesn’t want to laugh at Gonta, but God, this took an adorable turn. **“Well, uh, technically I kissed you. Took you by surprise, didn’t I? That’s my bad.”**

That isn’t quite the answer Gonta was looking for. In fact, it didn’t answer his question at all, but… well, that only gives him incentive to proceed with his next words. **“Ah…”** He taps his fingers together, anxious. ****“Can I try again, then…? All Gonta did was pull away from you…”****

Kaito considers what that means, his eyebrows raising. It means he _wants_ to kiss, doesn't it? That's a good sign, and of course Kaito’s going to let him. **“Sure thing. I won’t do anything this time, alright?”**

Although unsure if Kaito’s inactivity will help him any, Gonta consents with a nod of his head. He doesn’t move right away, though; he needs to psych himself up first. That involves staring at Kaito’s face (and more specifically at his mouth) for a moment, pulling his features into an expression of forced determination before he can make his move. The entomologist then leans forward, planting his lips firmly against Kaito’s.

It feels as though Kaito’s heart has soared to the skies above them, but he’s still trying to keep his cool. Gonta is- well, _trying_ , he can say that much. The kiss is innocent; no teeth, no tongue, no mouth movements. It’s held for a short while before the larger boy leans back, parting with a soft sound.

 **“...How was that?”** he asks, his face flushed once again. Or maybe it just never went back to normal.

 **“Stiff,”** Kaito tells him honestly, smiling fondly. **“You should relax a little more, yeah?”  
**   
**“Oh… Right,”** Gonta agrees, although he hadn’t realized he was stiff at all. He lowers his shoulders in an attempt to relax his whole body. **“But… Gonta still did it. Gonta kissed you, Momota-kun.”**

It’s hard to tell whether he’s telling that to Kaito or to himself, but either way it sounds as though he's proud of himself. That, or astonished at himself. In actuality it's a mix of both.

Kaito just might be in love.

 **“You sure did,”** he says, now giving all of his attention to Gonta instead of to the stars. He’s watching him contently, whereas Gonta’s gaze is more shy and evasive, deciding how to proceed from here. They’ve made it to this point, somehow, and all he can feel himself wanting is more. Whether he’ll _get_ more, of course, depends on what Gonta is comfortable doing. **“Do you… wanna keep trying? There’s even more to kissing, if you’re curious.”**

Gonta looks at him, and Kaito can tell he’s considering it.

Where there’s curiosity, there’s experimentation and exploration. Kaito can feel a small surge of excitement course through him at the very thought of that, but he knows he has to pace himself.

Finally, in the same quiet manner as before, Gonta nods.

 **“You sure? Alright, c’mere. Just relax and do what you did before, and it’ll be a little different,”** Kaito says, shifting the way he’s sitting so that he’s facing Gonta. He waits until Gonta’s done the same before he makes use of his hands, cupping either side of the entomologist’s face to gently bring him in.

Their lips meet again, eyes closed, same as last time. Gonta’s doing his best to keep himself relaxed, the quick beat of his heart notwithstanding. He’s wondering what exactly is ‘a little different’ about this, until he’s shown precisely what - he feels Kaito’s lips part, encouraging Gonta’s to do the same. And he does exactly that, without really thinking, and without really knowing what else to do. All he knows is that it’s making their mouths fit together a little more closely, in a way that feels as intimate as it does _right._

A tiny sound escapes from Gonta’s throat, and neither he nor Kaito are certain of what it means. Still, it’s reason enough for Kaito to check on him. He moves back just a fraction away from Gonta’s face to ask, **“You alright?”**

 **“Yes,”** Gonta answers him, looking down for a moment. His eyebrows are furrowed, looking as concentrated as he feels about all this. He doesn’t quite know what he’s doing, but some part of him really wants to do a good job. As soon as he looks up, he’s already leaning in to revoke the distance Kaito had put between them.

Kaito could almost laugh at Gonta’s apparent eagerness, but he holds it in. Their mouths meet once more and Kaito feels Gonta’s hands touching his shoulders, so gentle despite their size and strength. And, just as he’d done before, he grasps the sides of Gonta’s face with his own hands, letting his lips part against the other pair.

It goes a little more routinely this time - Kaito’s lips open and close around Gonta’s and Gonta does the same, merely repeating whatever Kaito is doing to him. He’s _learning_ , basically. Kaito feels proud, ignoring the fact that he also feels like he’s corrupting the other.

It’s… kinda nice, Gonta thinks, as he starts to get the hang of it. And it continues feeling that way until Kaito takes things a bold step further, pushing his tongue forward into Gonta’s mouth.

That makes Gonta freeze up, needing a second to realize what’s happening before he can relax again. His eyes briefly open and then squeeze shut again, convincing himself to continue onward - he didn’t even know that kissing with tongue was a thing people did, but he’s going to trust Kaito’s judgment on it. He tentatively moves his tongue to meet Kaito’s, then almost instinctively makes another whine-like sound as soon as that contact is made. Gonta’s most certainly never touched someone else’s tongue with his own before. It’s weird, but he can’t say it’s weird in a bad way. It’s making him feel tingly, too.

As much as he doesn’t want to stop, Kaito takes another pause to check on him. Except when he parts the kiss and moves his head back, there are no words spoken between the two - they merely stare at each other, at their eyes and at their lips, listening to Gonta’s somewhat heavier breathing before they go at it again.

Kaito’s holding back less and less now, moving his hands until his fingers are threading through Gonta’s unruly hair. His body is inching closer, too, _almost_ at the point of climbing into Gonta’s lap but refraining from actually doing so. Their kissing is as deep as they can muster, or at least, as much as Gonta can keep up with - mouths opening and closing, tongues touching and pushing. Gonta keeps making those little whines from time to time, which Kaito is starting to delight in hearing. Maybe a little too much.

They both part to catch their breath, Kaito still halfway to straddling Gonta’s lap with his hands tangled in his green hair.  **“Ah, fuck…”** he says under his breath.

Gonta looks a bit frazzled, once again at a loss for words. This is all so foreign and new to him.

That’s fine, though. Kaito doesn’t mind being the one to do the talking this time. **“...Did you like that?”** he asks.

Gonta nods once more, but it’s hesitant, almost like he’s ashamed that he liked it.

To Kaito, every indication that Gonta likes what they’re doing is just a huge relief. Kaito likes it too, but therein lies the problem - he knows he’s getting carried away and that he’s going to keep wanting _more_. There’s one clear direction in which this can go, but he’s not even sure if Gonta’s aware of it.

Kaito Momota is far from opposed to fucking someone beneath the stars, but this isn’t just any someone. He doesn’t know if _that_ is something Gonta would want to do at all, nevermind in _public_. He’s got that whole gentleman thing going for him…

Kaito’s hands eventually drop from Gonta’s hair, onto his shoulders, and then off of him completely. He leans back and bites his lip, looking toward the school building. **“It’s getting late, huh? How about we head back inside?”**

 **“...Oh,”** Gonta starts, as if he wasn’t expecting to be asked that. He’s not sure what to expect at all from here on out, really, distracted as he is by thoughts of what they’ve done so far. ****“O-okay, if you’d like to! You’re right about it being late…”****

Needless to say, Kaito couldn’t care less about what time it is. He’s committed to the idea of heading inside, though, so he pushes himself to stand and Gonta does the same. **“Alright, c’mon…”**

They head for the building, and for the dormitory rooms after that.

Along the way there, Gonta thinks to himself about the sensation of Kaito’s lips and his tongue and how their kissing made him feel so tingly and warm all over. It feels so dirty to think about, but it felt so good, too...

And Kaito thinks the same things about Gonta, minus the shame.

* * *

The door to Kaito’s room closes with a click.

It occurs to him that he doesn’t have a solid plan for anything that’s about to happen in here - he didn’t even think he’d be making it this far at all - but he’s going to pretend that he does. For Gonta’s sake, of course. Kaito would like to hope that they’ll end up going all the way, but that’s up to his decidedly less-experienced and easily-overwhelmed partner.

Kaito walks further in while Gonta stands awkwardly in place, lingering there by the door and just watching him.

Man, it’s getting harder to tell whether he’s unwilling or just nervous, but that’s an important thing to figure out for sure. **“You still okay? You know you can come sit down, yeah?”**

So he does, coming out of his mini stupor to sit himself down on the side-edge of Kaito’s bed.

 _He sure is obedient_ , Kaito thinks to himself. He’s just making himself desire Gonta all the more, but he still has to pace himself here; to make sure he doesn’t get ahead of himself. Slow steps, if he can help it - and he _sort of_ can.

But he wastes no time heading over to Gonta, gently prying his knees apart so that he can stand in between them. **“Now why don’t you lay back for me?”**

And so Gonta does that, too, lying back on the bed as he’s told. His eyes are glued to Kaito’s face all the while, as if he’s waiting for further instructions.

Now Kaito begins to climb on top of him, his knees on either side of Gonta’s hips, body bent down so that his face is hovering above the other’s. **“You’re gonna have to tell me if you don’t like anything we’re doing, alright?”** He leans in, giving him a quick but firm kiss. **“That’s really important, Gonta.”**

 **“Okay,”** Gonta answers, still unable to give anything but short responses. It’s a stark contrast to how he was when they were talking about constellations, but Kaito doesn’t mind. He’ll trust that response, too, since he knows Gonta is nothing if not honest about everything.

By now Gonta’s caught on to what’s happening, though that doesn’t mean he knows exactly what it’ll be like. It’s nerve-racking, not because he doesn’t want it - he only _does_ want it because he’s with someone he trusts and feels so strongly about - but because he doesn’t want to do something wrong.

 **“Good boy,”** Kaito praises him, and before he can see Gonta’s reaction, he ducks down a little closer to the other’s neck.

Gonta isn’t even sure of his own reaction, meanwhile, but it feels  _really_ good to be called that. He’s blushing again, tilting his head almost instinctively to give Kaito room.

Kaito’s mouth presses first to the side of his jaw, then further down to the side of his neck. Biting him might be a bit too much (at least for now) so he sticks more mildly to kisses, sometimes lingering long enough to feel his pulse thrum hot against his lips.

Gonta finds his fingers curling ever so slightly around the blankets on Kaito’s bed, making hums of unexpected pleasure. It’s only his neck, but… no one’s ever touched him there before, and it feels kind of incredible.

Going slowly is more difficult than Kaito had thought. He wants to undress him as soon as he can; to see all of him and to touch him all over, and part of him is wondering if he even _should_ be restraining himself from doing so. But, remembering who he’s with, it probably is for the best.

Still. What’s a first time (his first time with Gonta, anyway) without testing the waters?

Kaito uses his hand to push Gonta’s chin up, leading his kisses over his throat - or at least, whatever skin is exposed there, since there’s clothing in the way that he’s about to deal with.

He sits up a little more, his gaze flickering up toward Gonta’s face to check on him before he focuses more on what he’s about to do. That yellow tie is in the way, first and foremost. He starts to undo it all on his own, until Gonta’s big hands come up to start helping him. 

They get the tie slid off of him, then work on undoing the buttons of his coat and the dress shirt beneath it. The more that comes off, the more relieved Gonta finds himself feeling. It was definitely getting stifling underneath all those layers.

Everything he was wearing above the waist is now completely off of him, tossed aside to be dealt with later.

And Kaito just - gawks. The size of Gonta’s body is such a sight to behold, especially now that it’s (halfway) bare. But the thing Kaito has wanted to do most is _touch_ , so he wastes no time getting to that. His hands press flat to Gonta’s stomach and feel their way up, over his abdomen and his chest, making sure that his fingers brush across his nipples.  **“God,”** is all he says, shamelessly giving both of Gonta’s pectorals a squeeze.

That _definitely_ makes Gonta whimper. He’s trying to look away out of embarrassment, but at the same time he can’t help but watch everything Kaito’s hands are doing.

Aware that he’s (so far) doing all the right things, Kaito gives him a smirk. **“You’re damn beautiful, you know that? I thought I’d only ever do this in my dreams.”**

Oh, he’s… dreamt about doing this? Gonta feels like his face is on fire.

Now Kaito’s starting to climb off of him, only so he can replace his hands with his mouth. Short kisses trail down the same areas he’d touched until he reaches the hem of Gonta’s pants, at which point he comes off of him entirely. Kaito’s on his feet again, reveling in the progress he’s made so far. Gonta is undoubtedly the biggest person he’s ever been with, yet he’s so flustered and shy; so _submissive_.

 **“Mm. Just sit tight, I’ve gotta get something.”** Kaito heads over to his bedside drawers, fumbling for that ‘something’ with one hand while the other hand works on pushing his coat off. He pulls not one but two things out of the drawer, tossing both on the bed beside Gonta.

Gonta peeks over at them, naturally curious, but he doesn’t immediately recognize what they are. Actually, no, he knows what lubrication is, and he thinks he’s heard of condoms before, but… he can’t immediately imagine what they’re needed for. Kaito does, though, he’s sure.

With his coat now on the floor, Kaito returns to stand beside the bed. Gonta still hasn’t moved from his position, lying flat on his back with his legs over the side of the bed. _Good boy._

 **“You good with these coming off?”** Kaito asks as he places his hands on Gonta’s belt, though he is of course talking about his pants as a whole.

They’re getting so much closer to… it. As intimidating (yet exciting) as that thought is, Gonta gives a nod of his head.

Given the okay, Kaito undoes and removes the belt, tossing it down with the rest of their ever-growing pile of discarded clothing. His fingers then hook around the loosened hem of Gonta’s pants and pull them down, leaving him in nothing but his… _loincloth._ Right. Kaito has no idea what to think of this thing, but it doesn’t matter, anyway - it’s coming off, too. Considering it’s Gonta, though, he might as well find it endearing.

Both of those garments come off and join the pile, and _now_ the only thing Gonta is wearing are his glasses. But Kaito isn't paying those any mind, rather, he's gazing at the biggest dick he's ever seen.

Gonta notices the staring and averts his gaze, suddenly self-conscious. **_“Momota-kun…”_ ** he mumbles, almost scoldingly.

There’s a lot to admire, but Kaito’s thoughts are more along the lines of deciding what to do here, imaging possible scenarios before they’ve even gotten started. All that’s doing is getting him more turned on. He moves on as if he hadn’t done anything wrong, reaching next to Gonta to grab the bottle of lube first. As much as he’d like to drop his pants and take him right here and now, he knows he ought to make sure Gonta’s first time is comfortable and safe.

 **“Sorry, babe,”** he says, absolutely using that word on purpose. It makes Gonta fluster all over again, catching him off-guard. Kaito just grins, opening up the bottle to pour a decent amount of lubrication on his fingers. **“This probably ain’t gonna be the best part. Just spread your legs for me, ‘kay?”**

Gonta hadn't realized he’d closed them again but still does as he’s told, unquestioning and obedient. Kaito hovers over him again, wanting to make sure he gets a good view of his reaction.

It goes just as he would’ve expected - Gonta tenses up as soon as he feels Kaito’s lubricated middle finger pressed up against the correct hole, his eyes widening as it begins to slide inside. **_“Ah…”_ ** Kaito’s watching Gonta’s face intently as he goes, but Gonta’s looking down as if trying to watch what’s happening.

Kaito’s finger eases further in, up to his knuckle, before pulling back - almost all the way out, but not quite. He follows that same pattern a few more times before his middle finger is joined by his index, stretching Gonta out just a bit more. The entomologist’s mouth is hanging open all the while, already beginning to moan; the moans are more breathy than they are vocal, but they’re still as good a sign as any.

 **“Do you want more than that?”** Kaito asks him, voice husky, and Gonta gives another one of his quiet little nods. But Kaito is not above teasing this boy, so before he can get _too_ into it, he decides he’s prepared him enough and pulls his fingers out. Although Gonta won’t _verbally_ protest, Kaito can sense a tiny indication of disappointment in his expression, and as if to apologize, leans up to kiss him. **“You’ll get more than that, I promise.”**

Kaito wipes his slippery fingers off on the bedsheets and stands up straight again, finally getting to work on undressing himself. It’s quick, at least, since his outfits are a lot less complicated than Gonta’s - he pulls both of his shirts and then his pants off, kicking his slippers off as well. Gonta’s too polite (and embarrassed) to blatantly stare at him, but he will give Kaito’s body a quick, appreciative glance.

Kaito makes a grab for the box of condoms and fishes one out. It’s another thing that Gonta just watches him do, forcing him to remember just how clueless the entomologist may be about all of these things. **“These are, uh,”** he starts to explain as he takes a condom out of its packaging, **“so neither of us get sick. Don’t worry too much about it.”**

He’s still curious, but okay, he won’t worry about it.

Kaito’s working with impatient hands, getting the condom on himself and then reaching for the lube again. It almost slips out of his grasp as he pours a little more out onto his hand, then wraps that hand around his dick to get it nice and slathered - it’s the last precautionary measure he needs to take, thankfully, and he can tell it’s another one Gonta didn’t expect to see. He’s staring almost incredulously, as if he can’t believe Kaito would touch himself that way.

Kaito will just think of it as giving him a show, if only a short one.

Wiping his hands on the bedsheets (again, he’ll just worry about it later), now, he considers the sight before him. Gonta looks so gorgeous lying here on his back, legs spread, timid yet slightly needy at the same time. But he bets he’d look gorgeous on his hands and knees, too…

For now, Kaito supposes he’ll keep him where he can see his face. **“Alright, can you lift your knees for me?”** He can’t bring himself to sound _too_ commanding, but the tone he’s using is doing the trick, anyway. Gonta bites his lower lip as he brings his knees closer to his body, his feet lifting up off the ground.

 _Much better._ Kaito takes the opportunity to place one of his own knees down on the bed beside Gonta’s leg, keeping his other foot on the floor for support. He wraps one of his hands around Gonta’s thigh-God, it’s so massive-and the other hand around his own dick, positioning it until it’s pressed up against the hole he’d been fingering just a moment ago. **“...You ready, babe?”**

There’s that word again. Gonta feels butterflies in his stomach, this time using his voice to respond. **“Yes, please…”**

Kaito gives a forward push of his hips, then, trying to ease into Gonta as carefully as he can.

Gonta’s already curling both his fingers and his toes, his mouth slightly ajar as he tries to wrap his mind around the sensation of Kaito entering him-it’s so much more than how his fingers felt, but it doesn’t necessarily feel _bad_.

Kaito only stops once he’s all the way in, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. **“Hah,** ** _shit…_** **”** It’s tight, warm and incredible in every way; he wants to keep moving, but he’s waiting until Gonta seems adjusted.

Once that’s the case, his hips pull him back and then in again, maintaining the same slow, experimental pace to start with. They’re both just basking in the initial feeling of it all, breathy but wordless.

Kaito’s the first to ruin that. **“H-How’s that?”** he asks with forced patience, eyeing his lover’s face.

 **“It’s- It’s good,”** Gonta responds with a fistful of blankets, as his other hand is occupied with holding his own leg up. **“Momota-kun, will you… C-Can you try faster, please…?”**

What a relief it is to hear those words. Kaito could chuckle at that little display of neediness from Gonta, but it’s not like he’s one to judge. It’s taken him effort to hold himself back all this time, but it seems he won’t have to do that for much longer. Instead of responding verbally, he does exactly as he’s asked - the pace at which he eases himself out of and into Gonta starts to quicken, only bordering on actual thrusts. ****“Feels good, doesn’t it?”****

Gonta manages a mewling **“yeah”** in between the other noises he’s making. It _does_ feel good, more than anything else he’s ever felt, and Kaito’s yet to even really get into it.

He’s starting to, though, pressing his knee more firmly into the mattress as he pumps his hips ever so slightly harder, and deeper. He’s purposely trying to find that sweet spot of Gonta’s, determining his success by waiting on a particular reaction from him.

As expected, that reaction comes in the form of a sharp gasp. Kaito’s dick brushes up against _something_ mind-numbingly good, causing Gonta’s back to arch. **“Ah-! M-Momota-kun, that’s-** **_Nnh--_ ** **”** He's being vocal without even thinking of what to say, so that’s all he can manage.

 **“Even better?”** Kaito suggests for him, knowing exactly what he’s doing. He leans his body down, keeping that same pace while bringing his face close to Gonta’s ear. **“Come on, Gonta. Let me know just how good it feels. These rooms are soundproof, remember?”**

For a moment Gonta doesn’t know what’s being expected of him, but soon it isn’t going to matter. Kaito gives a sudden hard thrust of his hips, pressing himself right up against Gonta’s prostate.

Gonta nearly screams, and it’s music to Kaito’s ears. **“** **_Oh_ ** **,”** he breathes, once he’s come down from the initial shock of it. **“Gh- I-it’s good, Kaito-kun! It’s really good…”**

 _Kaito-kun?_ That’s the first time he’s ever heard Gonta say his first name, and he’s _moaning_ it. That’s equal parts precious and hot, and Kaito wants to hear as much of it as possible. Now that he’s done that initial hard thrust he makes sure to keep it up, his fingers tightly gripping Gonta’s thigh as he starts to properly fuck him. **“You’re cute,”** he continues to tease him in the meantime. Gonta can barely even speak now, but Kaito’s taking advantage of his own ability to do so. **“Even when you’re getting fucked, you’re so cute.”**

This probably isn’t the right person to be dirty-talking, but he doesn’t care. It’s too hot to resist. Kaito’s grunting and breathing heavy with each of his thrusts, looking Gonta square in the eyes as he speaks up again. ****“Mm, how about you change positions? I’ll take you from behind.”**** He’s still a ways off from orgasming, after all, but he’s accidentally neglecting to consider how close Gonta might be.

Gonta’s neglecting it too, since it’s not exactly registering as something he’s supposed to be monitoring. All he knows is he wants more of everything he’s feeling. This position feels like it’s plenty already, but if Kaito wants to change, then he’ll thoughtlessly consent. **“Um- ah, okay…”**

Whether or not he's close, he’s only ended up getting edged by Kaito pulling out of him. ****“Turn over,”** **Kaito orders him, though not unkindly. ****“On your knees.”****

Gonta barely has a moment to recover from the overwhelming, well, _everything_ before he’s doing as he’s told, repositioning himself on the bed so that he’s kneeling and bent over. There’s been absolutely no stimulation to his dick but he can feel it throbbing, which isn’t the most comfortable feeling, though he just doesn’t know what else to do besides ignore it. He only looks over his shoulder, red in the face as he waits for Kaito to continue.

It’s a short wait - Kaito catches a brief glimpse of just how much he’s stretched Gonta out before he slides back into him, almost immediately picking up the same pace he’d had going before. His teeth are digging into his bottom lip and his hands are gripping either side of Gonta’s waist, listening to the noisy ensemble of their skin colliding and of Gonta crying out in pleasure each time Kaito drives into him. **“Fuck… That’s good, Gonta, let me hear you…”**

 **“Kai- M-Momota-kun, please--”** Now he’s just confused on what to call him, too desperate to think clearly. He feels a tightening sensation that he can’t put his finger on, but it feels like every inch of him is begging Kaito not to stop. Every thrust against that one sweet spot is so perfect and exactly what he seems to need, pushing him closer to a sensation so intense that he couldn’t possibly have prepared himself for it.

His hand covers his mouth as he comes, muffling a series of shuddering exhales.

Kaito almost doesn’t realize it. Not until Gonta’s body seems more shaky and he quiets down, panting now instead of moaning.

 **“Oh… Did I make you cum, Gonta?”** Whether or not he’s going to get a proper answer, he reaches a hand down to check that himself. He was right about it - Gonta’s going flaccid, and he’s leaking. **"And I didn't even touch you there, huh?"** He’d like so much to keep going until he finishes, too, but that’s probably bordering on selfishness. It won’t feel as good for Gonta anymore, so Kaito reluctantly resolves to slow down and pull himself out.

He removes the condom and starts jerking himself off instead, hoping to climax as soon as he can. It helps to close his eyes and focus on the pleasure, letting the memory of what he and Gonta just did replay in his head like a movie. When he finishes it’s with a buck of his hips and a groan, and with weak knees he finally lets himself collapse on the bed beside Gonta.

The larger boy has since rolled over to lie on his side, a mix of contentment and exhaustion on his face as he regards Kaito through crooked glasses. He’s reaching out to him with one arm, lazily trying to indicate that he wants him closer.

 **“Did you like that?”** Kaito asks him, propping himself up on an elbow despite his own exhaustion.

He would answer, but Kaito’s still not _close enough._ Gonta’s nearly pouting as he gets an arm around the astronaut’s body, forcefully (yet gently) dragging him closer. All he wants to do is cuddle him, almost like it’s an urge. _Something_ about what they just did has got him feeling cuddly.

 **“Hey--”** Kaito says, starting to laugh when Gonta’s reply cuts him off.

 **“I… I love you, Kaito-kun,”** Gonta says, still keen on holding him yet unable to make eye contact.

Oh. He really means the whole first name basis thing, then. Not once did Kaito blush or feel embarrassed while fucking the hell out of Gonta, but _now_ he feels his face heating up. **“Y-Yeah?”** he replies, trying to play it cool as always. **“Well, I feel the same for you, babe. Heh. That’s why I wanted to do this so much.”**

For some reason, Gonta wasn’t expecting to hear that. He blinks a few times, repeating Kaito’s words in his head until he can’t help but smile. **“That...makes Gonta really happy. Thank you.”** He pauses. **“...And, um, yes, Gonta liked that. But only because it was with you.”**

**“Yeah? Good. I was gonna worry that the things I was saying were a little too much for you, but considering the mess you made on yourself, I’m thinking everything I did was just fine."**

Gonta blushes, having almost forgotten about that. It’s all over his torso… There’s a little on Kaito’s hand, too, and even on the bed. **“S-Sorry, should we clean that up? Our clothes, too...”**

 **“Mm, nah. In a bit. You’ve got me all comfortable now.”** Kaito slings one of his arms around Gonta now, cuddling him of his own accord. And, as if to make up for avoiding these specific words earlier, he adds in more of a mumble, **“...I love you.”**

 _...In a bit_ sounds good, actually. There’s no way Gonta can let go of him now.


End file.
